


Seeing Red

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Gang Rape, Hardcore, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pretty Fucked Up, Pretty sad, Torture, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: These were not some thugs looking for an easy mark; they were dressed in identically grey suits, and they’d jumped him and dragged him into the alley as if they’d known he was coming. Kabu swung around, barely dodging a punch, before coming up to slam his attacker in the gut. It had to be a planned attack. But who? Who would want him dead - or worse?
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Male Character(s), Kabu (Pokemon)/Rose (Chairman Rose)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not even through with the SWSH story yet, but Kabu is really _hot_ , if you get my drift. ;-) I almost feel bad for torturing him so much.  
> Obviously non-canon.

Kabu winced as the man slammed him into the wall by his neck, the grip on his throat tightening. Pain flashed white across his vision where blood was beginning to trickle in from the cut on his forehead. Kabu felt the adrenaline flowing through his veins, his fight-or-flight response kicking in. Growling, he grabbed the arm of the man choking him with both hands, pushing downwards with all his strength. When the startled man loosened his grip, Kabu forcefully shoved him away, kicking out with his leg and knocking the wind out of his attacker. The man fell to the ground like a brick; Kabu’s next hit sent him howling on the floor. Weak, Kabu thought, absentmindedly rubbing at the bruises on his throat before turning back towards the rest of his attackers.

Panting hard, blood dripping down his face, Kabu grimaced as he tried to ignore the pain radiating through his body. There were still four, no, five more attackers, and in his state, he wasn’t sure if he could take them down. Why did he have to leave his pokemon behind at the gym? He hadn’t even brought Carkol with him, and for all it was worth, he always brought Carkol. Why had he been so confident in his safety? The shame of his decisions was overwhelming. He’d been taking the long way towards Hulbury after being asked by Chairman Rose to meet him there. He regretted walking - he could’ve just taken the taxi, but he craved the exercise, as he’d always done - but on the way, he’d been jumped in an empty alleyway and dragged into an old-looking warehouse. It was almost ridiculous how easily he’d been subdued, but Kabu was certain he could regain the upper hand, at least long enough until someone realized he was missing. Frustrated, he pulled himself into a fighting position, hoping that someone - anyone - would be nearby to send help. He was strong, but in his age, he wasn’t nearly strong enough to take on five skilled fighters. As much as he hated to admit it, he was trapped.

These were not some thugs looking for an easy mark; they were dressed in identically grey suits, and they’d jumped him as if they’d known he was coming. Kabu swung around, barely dodging a punch, before coming up to slam his attacker in the gut. It had to be a planned attack. But who? Who would want him dead - or worse? 

A fist slammed into Kabu’s side, forcing a growl from his throat. He was given no time to rest; the next strike was aimed at his head, and he just barely managed to duck underneath it. The rush of adrenaline from the close call sent his head spinning, and he realized exactly how close his enemies were. His breaths were coming in heavy pants, blood from the cut on his forehead blinding his right eye. The hits were really starting to hurt, and Kabu felt an ominous sense of urgency. If he couldn’t get away from his attackers quickly, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. 

The three attackers still standing charged him at once, malice burning in their eyes. _Shit_ , Kabu winced, realizing that he was trapped between his aggressors and the brick wall behind him. Fighting three-on-one was no longer an option, but Kabu knew his own athletic limits, and just maybe, he could-

With less than three seconds to decide, Kabu knew what he had to do. Inhaling to block out the incessant ringing in his ears, Kabu took a running start towards his attackers, flipping his hand out onto the ground before taking a flying leap over their heads. Steadying his focus, he flipped mid-air, twisting to avoid the grips of the men below him. On his way down, he reached out for one of the men’s hair, grabbing it and slamming him backwards into the ground as he landed. Kabu looked at the felled body before him, satisfied, before focusing on the task at hand. With the distraction that his jump had afforded him, Kabu broke into a run towards the exit. Relief flooded through his veins as he rushed towards the door, reaching out, mere inches from the doorknob. He wouldn’t be killed here, left as an unmarked body in a dumpster somewhere; he’d make it back to Motostoke, call the police, sort out who had put a mark on his name, make sure that Milo and Nessa were safe, that they weren’t the next targets -

Suddenly, Kabu found his knees being kicked out from under him. Losing control, his momentum carried him straight into the door with a slam, dazing him enough that the huge man behind him easily grabbed and pinned his arms behind his back. Shocked, Kabu fought and struggled with all his strength, but the other man was far too strong; he lifted the gym leader off the ground with no effort at all, ignoring his kicks and shouts. 

Pain burned in his jaw as the man holding him slammed him into the ground, causing him to cry out. Kabu bit back a whimper as his arms were twisted further behind his back. The other men he’d dispatched were now back on their feet, some sporting bruises and bloodied lips, looks of pure hatred on their faces. As Kabu desperately struggled against the grip of the large man pinning him down, one of the other men delivered a forceful kick to his head. Kabu choked as blood began rising in his throat, eyes widening as the men began to kick at his downed body.

There was a snap. Initially, Kabu felt nothing, but the agony was there in an instant. White-hot pain rushed through his broken leg, sending a searing flash of fire across his bloodied face. Kabu desperately wanted to hold back the cry of pain forming at his lips, but the agony of a broken leg was far too much to bear; his bruised throat let out a rattled shout, to the amusement of the faces above him.

For what seemed like an eternity, Kabu could only lie there and scream as he was beaten, each hit accompanied by a chorus of spiteful laughter from his assailants. Agonizing jolts of pain flooded his entire body with each kick, every one of his senses screaming with an unbearable agony. 

Behind the physical pain, a darker idea began to form in his pain-addled mind. _Milo. Nessa. Have they been taken too? How many of the other gym leaders are in danger?_ Kabu’s panicked thoughts flew around wildly as the pain began to overwhelm his body, the weight of his worries deep in the pit of his stomach. Even deeper, the shame of being unable to protect them: almost as painful as the hits.

Finally, he felt his ribs cracking - a somber reminder of his weakened state - and something else broke within him. Broken and tired beyond measure, he reluctantly let himself fall into a deep, blissful darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massively fucked up stuff going on.

“Did we go too hard on him?”

“No, you’ve done exactly what I needed you to do. Wake him up.”

“Maybe the old bastard’s weaker than he looks?”

“Hey, man, you were just lucky that he didn’t have his pokemon with him...”

“You hear me? Wake up!”

The kick to his face certainly wasn’t the most unpleasant way he’d been woken before, but Kabu was unused to regaining consciousness on a cold stone floor.

For a moment, he groggily lifted his head, unaware of his surroundings or how much time had passed. When had he been knocked out? It took only a moment for his vision to clear before the memories came flooding back to him.

Kabu’s eyes suddenly flew open. No. There was no way he’d been captured so easily. But the memories were painfully clear - the alleyway, the men, losing consciousness in a pool of his own blood - and Kabu’s heart dropped into his stomach. Groaning, he tried to prop himself up by his arms.

“H-hghh... ah...”

It took a second for Kabu to realize that the moan had come from his own throat. Blood was bubbling in his throat; turning his head to the side, he was just barely able to keep himself upright to vomit even more blood into the growing pool underneath him before collapsing onto his front again. He felt pathetically weak, and judging by the staring faces of the people above him, he had clearly failed to even his enemies’ expectations. The shame burning in his chest was overwhelming.

“Trying to get up? Here, help him with that.” A familiar voice called lightly. Before Kabu could even process the words, a hand was brutally gripping his hair, yanking his head up. His broken ribs cried out in protest, but Kabu was determined not to show any more weakness in front of his enemies. Wincing, he bit the inside of his lip, tasting blood when his ribs shifted painfully. But he didn’t cry out again. He wouldn’t shame himself again like that.

“Welcome, Kabu!” Chairman Rose’s calming mien was eye-to-eye with his own face. Noticing Kabu’s blank stare, Rose shot him another bright smile. 

Kabu’s mind was spinning. Why would the Chairman attack him? Had he ever done anything wrong to the League? Had he disappointed someone? Was Rose here to kill him? An overwhelming confusion in his mind was quickly replaced with frustration and anger. No matter the reason, Rose had still attacked him out of nowhere, and was likely to kill him within the day. It was undeniable that it was the Chairman’s grip holding his head up. 

“What is the meaning of this, Chairman Rose? What do you want from me?” Kabu spat, blood trickling from his mouth. He didn’t know if he could stay conscious for much longer; his vision was already swimming, his right eye still shut with blood. He was bleeding out far too fast and far too long - he didn’t even know how long he’d been unconscious for, although the puddle of blood had been far smaller when he’d passed out. His leg was broken. He couldn’t even run to save himself; there was no way he could save anyone else if Rose had targeted any other gym leaders. The shame was unbearable. For the first time since the days of his youth, Kabu felt utterly trapped.

“Aggressive, aren’t we? Well, it can’t be helped. I’m just meeting you here to tell you one thing, Kabu.” Chairman Rose smiled again, his grip tightening. Kabu grimaced as Rose’s hand shot out to grab his cheeks, pinching them as one would a little child. What the hell was happening? 

Kabu felt a chill run down his spine as someone behind him began to grab at his arms. His heart burned with the desire to fight back, but he’d been injured too severely; his body felt cold and heavy, and as more hands closed around his waist, the sinking feeling in his chest was more tiring than fearful. 

“Get off of me!” Kabu snarled. Rose just laughed, stroking the gym leader’s sunken cheek with his free hand. Kabu felt his indignation rising. 

“I trust you’ve heard of Eternatus by now, correct?” 

“Eternatus?”

As quickly as he’d said the name, Rose slapped him across the face, loosening his grip to let Kabu’s head slam into the ground. Kabu grit his teeth, instead choosing to turn his defiant gaze upwards once more. The slap was, in all honesty, almost no pain at all compared to the absolute agony the rest of his body was in.

“Don’t play dumb with me, you stupid bastard.” The mask was off, if only for a moment, and Kabu could see Rose’s fury fully visible on his face. It was unsettling to see him like this, especially since Kabu had only seen his smiling public persona for all these years; the change didn’t surprise him as much as it should’ve, however. Kabu had always suspected that much of the Chairman’s personality was an act, but he didn’t expect to be on the receiving end of the rage built up from it. 

Eternatus, though...

Suddenly, Kabu realized what this was about. Eternatus. He’d seen that name before. Vaguely, he recalled hearing it whispered from that kid that had been endorsed by Leon. Kabu hadn’t heard much of Eternatus beyond what he’d overheard from the kid, but he’d been curious; Eternatus was apparently the key behind the secrets of dynamaxing. Kabu remembered wondering if Eternatus could be beneficial to his training - if it was the cause behind dynamaxing, did it hold the secrets behind maximizing its potential? 

Instict had told him not to meddle, but Kabu’s curiosity had won over. It had only been a week since he’d begun poring through libraries for any mentions of Eternatus, to no avail. Well, instinct had been right - Kabu now knew exactly why he’d been brought here. Somehow, word must have gotten out to Rose that he’d been meddling with his business, and they’d ordered his execution. Or something close to it, anyway. Kabu really didn’t care if they killed him or not; his only concerns were focused around his pokemon and his fellow gym leaders. 

_Centiskorch... Will he be okay without me? Does Rose know what the kid knows about Eternatus? God... What if Rose goes after the kid?_ Kabu couldn’t keep his thoughts from wandering. Sensing his distractedness, Rose slammed a fist into the ground next to him, missing his head by mere centimeters. 

“Right! Eternatus. We’re saving the world, and we don’t need anyone _getting in the way._ I know exactly what you’re been doing lately, Kabu,” Rose reached down to grab Kabu by the chin, admiring his face from every angle. “and if I were you, I’d stop as soon as possible. First warning.” 

_First warning?_ Kabu thought, with a laugh of disbelief. The sickeningly sweet tone of his voice was close to making Kabu sick. He wanted nothing more than to fall back into the darkness of unconsciousness; the pain in his broken bones was no closer to dulling, and Rose’s presence was overwhelmingly sickening. 

Opening his mouth to respond, Kabu wasn’t very surprised to find that no sound would come out. He was so tired. Thoughts and memories were blurring together in his head, his vision unsteady from the blood loss. Why was his throat so dry? Rose’s face was warped and strange, and eventually, Kabu felt his eyes dropping from them to the bloodied ground below. He’d failed again. He was actually going to die here, all because of a crazy madman he’d actually trusted and respected. 

It was so disappointing, yet so predictable; Kabu didn’t know why he’d expected anything since the day he’d lost his first championships. _Back then, it felt like the world was ending._ Kabu thought bitterly, coughing and watching the blood trickle from his mouth. _Is this what the world ending really feels like?_

As soon as he felt the first strains of darkness creeping into the corners of his vision, Rose’s face came into view again, that cookie-cutter smile still plastered on his face. His big, disgusting, horrifying face. Kabu resisted the urge to spit blood into it, if only because he realized how insane the other man was.

“Now, I mentioned that this was your first and final warning, right?” 

_There was no mention of final,_ Kabu thought dryly. Rose took his silence as an answer in the affirmative.

“Right. Anyways, I’m going to need to punish you for sticking your nose into places where you don’t belong. How are we going to do that if you’re not awake to see the fun?” Rose grinned, removing something from its cap. Kabu’s eyes caught a glimpse of a strange-looking syringe before Rose was rolling up his sleeve, plunging the needle into his arm.

Someone was screaming. It took several seconds for Kabu to realize that it was his own voice screaming itself raw. Suddenly, every vein in his body was on fire. He felt everything - every broken bone, every torn muscle, everything down to the scratches and bruises on his neck - twice as acutely as when he’d received them. The pain was unbearable. Kabu was sure he’d never been this awake in his life; it was an entirely new experience, like having all of his nerves stimulated at once. 

“That should keep you from falling asleep. Well, I’ve got business to attend to, but I’m sure you’ll have a fun time while I’m gone. I’ll see you another time!” Rose said cheerfully, indifferent to Kabu’s cries as he stood. He was out the door in an instant, his assistant following and locking the door with a click. Kabu hadn’t even noticed her; she’d been lurking in the shadows behind them, but whatever Rose had drugged him with was so powerful that he could see even the slightest of her movements as she closed the door behind her.

The drug was taking over his senses. Kabu suddenly felt hot and cold all at once; he was sweating without realizing it, body trembling with a mixture of cold and pure anxiety. The stabs of pain were like lightning bolts against his skin, equally searing at his insides and outsides. He was openly scared; it suddenly didn’t matter to him that five strangers were watching and grabbing at him. He needed to get away. The overwhelming and unnatural fear that had been pumped into him overpowered any sense of reason or pride he’d had. Nessa, Milo, and the kid all faded into one person in his mind - Rose. Rose’s big, disgusting face, staring back at him -

“Calm down, you bastard. You want it to hurt more?” One of the men laughed as he began undoing Kabu’s pants. Another stroked his side, sending a long shudder down his spine. Suddenly, Kabu realized what Rose had meant by ‘fun’. A cold, hard lump began to form in his throat.

“Get off! Get off of me! Now!” Kabu screamed, the terror and desperation that would normally be hidden openly seeping from his shouts. He thrashed and shouted like a madman, hoping someone would hear - anyone -

One man came up to Kabu’s front side just as the man in the back had pulled down his pants. His belt was already undone, the head of his large, throbbing cock clearly visible behind his pants. Someone’s hands were on his bare legs, pressed against the cold floor. The combination of sensations was too much for Kabu’s weakened, drugged mind to take. Staring at the hardened shaft before him, Kabu felt wetness on his eyes; before long, warm tears were rolling down his cheeks. 

“You’re trembling.” The man in front of him sneered. His cock was clearly hard; Kabu didn’t even know if it would fit in his mouth. He’d never even come close to doing anything like this. His memories of sex had been limited to small, passionate outings as a youth, other boys that felt the same way he did - light kissing, playful touches, caresses on skin - but nothing like this. Not in a warehouse. Not with drugs. Not with five different men at once, all with at least ten inches of height on him. 

“No... go away-“ Kabu whimpered like a scared child, as if he were willing away some monster in the closet. Back then, before his life had been shattered by his father, his mother would’ve come to his room, helped him scare the ‘monster’ away. How old was he? Five? Six? Life in Hoenn had been so fleeting. Where was he now? Still in the warehouse? Getting fucked for the first time in twenty years by a group of total strangers? Still internally bleeding to death?

Check. check. check.

The man in the back was touching him, pressing up against him. Kabu could feel the man’s hot, heaving breaths on his back, his large hands gripping at his arms. His cock felt foreign, like an intruder. Kabu groaned in pain as the man pushed further into him, warm and wet inside. He was still trembling as the man pushed deeper, causing Kabu to cry out.

“Sorry, princess, got to loosen you up for everyone else.” The man behind him whispered into his ear, trailing his tongue down Kabu’s neck. “Didn’t know the fiery Motostoke gym leader was actually a huge slut on the inside.” His disgusting, slimy tone made Kabu want to rip his own skin off and tear it into a thousand different pieces. 

The man in front was already prodding at his lips, forcing his jaws open. Kabu couldn’t stop the choked sobs from his throat as the man slid his shaft into Kabu’s open mouth, cutting off his airway. The man behind him was fucking him slowly but surely, every thrust sending waves of amplified pain from his ribs throughout his body. 

The man at the front was much harsher. He pushed himself all the way down to the back of Kabu’s throat, briefly marveling at the lack of a gag reflex before continuing with a series of powerful thrusts. He only held onto the gym leader’s jaw for support. 

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no-_

Kabu shut his eyes tightly, overwhelmed by the sensations flooding his body. All of his senses had been amplified; the man fucking him from the back was causing a reaction from his own trembling body. Horrified, he let out a moan, a mixture between agony and forced pleasure, muffled behind the cock shoved down his throat. 

After what seemed like forever, Kabu felt something warm in his throat. As the man pulled out, Kabu retched right in front of him, vomiting nothing but a mixture of saliva and cum until there was no more of the man’s semen left in his throat. He groaned miserably, choking back sobs. The man behind him was still fucking him, growing deeper and deeper with each thrust. As soon as Kabu took a deep breath in, another man stepped up to the front to take the last’s place. Unconsciously, tears began to form in his eyes again.

A hollow feeling came over him as the man in front of him laughed, stroking his hair gently before prodding at his lips with his cock.

“Please don’t. Please. Don’t. Please... “ Without even realizing it, Kabu found himself begging, tears dripping onto the floor. Where was his pride? Shame filled his cheeks as the man in front of him smiled, stroking his cheek before gently prying his mouth open. _Why is he being so gentle?_ Kabu wondered miserably, horribly confused. The man slid his cock into Kabu’s mouth, keeping a steady grip on Kabu’s hair as he rocked back and forth. He looked like Raihan. Gentle, safe Raihan.

“Release the tension from your jaw... there you go. Good boy.” The man purred as he coaxed Kabu. Kabu couldn’t understand why he was following the man’s instructions, but it was as if he’d been compelled to. Raihan. And it didn’t hurt as much as the last man had. Dear god, what was happening to him? 

The man behind him came with a cry as the one in front pushed deeper, stroking his face. Kabu couldn’t even remember why he was crying anymore. Everything was blurring in his head again - Hoenn, the championship, his mother, Raihan - and as he felt the bodies, warm to the touch, both inside and outside of him, Kabu let himself go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will purely be aftermath.


End file.
